The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine which may be mounted on a wall surface.
A general wall-mounted drum washing machine includes a cabinet, a tub movably installed in the cabinet and containing water, a drum rotatably installed in the tub and housing laundry therein, a driving unit to provide power to the drum, a water supply device supplying wash water to the tub, and a drain device discharging wash water from the tub to the outside of the cabinet.
When a user puts laundry into the drum and starts a washing process, wash water is supplied into the tub and the drum by operation of the water supply device, and the washing process is started while the drum is rotated by operation of the driving unit.
After the washing process is ended, the wash water having been contained in the tub and the drum is discharged to the outside of the cabinet through the drain device by operation of the drain device.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Utility Model Registration Notification No. 20-0305578 published on Feb. 26, 2003 and titled “Wall-mounted Small Drum Washing Machine”, and Utility Model Registration Notification No. 0304125 published on Jan. 30, 2003 and titled “Adaptor for connecting faucet with water supplying hose of washing machine”.